Rose of Debauchery
by Gothalla123
Summary: Sanguine finally lets his daughter out of Oblivion, only for her to find that it might have been better to stay, but when she finds the Dark Brotherhood she learns that the Human world isn't so bad after all... especially when she starts to fall for her Mother's murderer. 5 Reviews for a new chapter, story is better then the intro CiceroxDovahkiin (Dovahkiin is both Breton/Daedra)
1. Chapter 1

So the original Rose of Debauchery was destroyed from my computer, don't ask me how because I fucking tried everything to fix it, this is the new crappier (at least the first chapter will be slightly crappy) version.

"Father, what's the since of living if all I can do is sit in Oblivion and do nothing?" Sanguine sighed, his daughter had been going on about this for at least a half an hour "All I do is sit and get my backside watched by Kynval! I want to go out into the human world and see what it's like!"

Sanguine sat on his throne, looking his young daughter over, she was over 200 years old and reminded him so much of his champion. Her Mother. His daughter's hair as black as the Void, eyes a shifting red that seemed to flow like honey around the room, Sanguine's daughter was well endowed, her breasts full and her backside shapely, she looked like a Dunmer, the only difference her actual gray skin, slightly longer ears and two horns sticking up from her head, going back in a beautiful arch. Two red dashes on her cheeks and sharp vines wove up her arms in intricate patterns.

She smiled, blood red lips pulled back over perfect white teeth, her Father gave a heavy sigh "Please Father… you know I can handle myself, I've been all over Oblivion and the Void, from the Shivering Isles to Hircine's Hunting Grounds!" She kneeled down in front of him, hands forward in a false prayer. Sanguine couldn't say no to her. "Fine, but you need a disguise…" She smiled then huffed "Mother would have told me to be proud of my heritage if she was still with us…" He nodded calling over Kynval to help her prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing at the edge of the portal the woman looked through it "So this will take me to the nearest place of worship for you?" "Yes, right now a man is praying for my assistance… you will be teleported there… My dear, you are to go to Skyrim…" She adjusted her Dark Seducer armor for the last time, making sure that it was secure to her body before nodding "When you find my statue there I will send Kynval…" Nodding she gave her Father a final hug before stepping through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been captured by the Empire's Imperial Legion and managed to escape… with the help of a Stormcloak soldier named Ralof. The next morning I left Riverwood, escaping quietly down the road.

Bending down in the field I picked up a flower, sniffing the leaves before sitting down to draw the plant into my freshly bought leather bond book. The flower had given off a scent of poison "What are you doing?" I glanced up standing above me in a hunched over pose was a man, on his armor I recognized a wolf but dismissed it. "I'm looking over these flowers… I've never seen these species of plants before… may I ask what this one is?" He sat down beside me "It's Nightshade, extremely poisonous… so be careful." I nodded, writing down the plants specifications before placing it on the page.

"Oh I'm sorry I should introduce myself, my name is Rose…" I held out my hand and he took it, giving it a gentle shake before saying "I'm Vilkas, say aren't you the one that helped my Brother Farkas with the Giant yesterday?" I nodded softly, before speaking "Yes I helped, but they could have handled it…" "It's the thought that counts Rose…" I smiled before looking around the field "I was wondering… if you're not doing anything can you help me catalog the different plants?" "New to Skyrim, eh?" I nodded "Yeah, where I'm from the most plants you'd see would be grass and weeds…" 'Even though both of them were deadly' I finished quietly in my head.

"Sure… I would be glad to help you…"

After drawing, gathering and writing down the different plants we headed to Whiterun. "How about we go to the tavern and get a few drinks and some food?" Vilkas asked, as he walked through the gate "I'll meet you there, I have to go talk to the Jarl…" He nodded then headed to The Bannered Mare, once he was out of sight I walked up the stairs to the Jarl's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jarl Balgruuf wanted me to do some work for his Court Wizard, which I had no choice but to accept. Making my way to The Bannered Mare I stopped to sell my supplies and headed inside.

Vilkas and his brother were in the corner, waving me over, I walked over a smile sitting on my face as I relaxed into the chair and took a flagon of Ale that Vilkas had offered me.

After a few hours Vilkas and Farkas were drunk "How, how is it that you can drink so much and not be drunk!?" Farkas said slurring, tipping his flagon enough for the ale to leak down the side "Well I guess I get my drinking abilities from my Father… I think I'd better get you two home…" Standing up I lifted the two male's arms around my shoulders, half dragging them to Jorrvaskr. After dumping the two on the stairs I trudged up them and cracked the doors open, peaking my head in to yell "Hello?" An old woman looked up over a set of stairs and smiled "What can I do for you deary?" "Hello Ma'am I just need some one to help me get Vilkas and Farkas up the steps…" "Ma'am that's a new one, hold on I'll send someone out…" I nodded and went back outside.

"This should be a lesson to you two… don't drink outside of Jorrvaskr…" A woman said from the stairs after a few minutes, I looked up, it was Aela the Huntress "Here, help me get these two up the stairs…" I nodded and assisted her, placing the two in their beds in Jorrvaskr.

Walking upstairs to the main room Aela held out her hand "My name is Aela the Huntress…" "It's nice to meet you, I'm Rose." With a gentle smile she led me outside, sitting us on a bench "Tell me about yourself…" I told her about the attack on Helgen and the dragon. "A dragon would be a formidable foe; if you ever need any assistance my bow is yours…" She looked me over "Speaking of weapons… where are yours?" "My bow snapped when I was escaping Helgen and I sold my axe at Riverwood…" She stood, telling me to wait here for a minute before walking into The Mead Hall, coming back out a minute later with a large bag.

Aela set it on the table and opened it, calling me over to see what she had. "Aela you don't need to…" She held up her hand "No, you cannot be walking around Skyrim without any weapons, besides in return I would like to go on a hunt with you some day…" I smiled and gave her a nod "Of course… It would be my pleasure to accompany you on a hunt…" I took the bow off of the table, attaching my new quiver to my back I pulled out an arrow, notching it and taking aim. Releasing the arrow I looked at the target, the arrow had pierced right through the bull's eye "Great aim…" "Thank you" I put the bow on my back and lifted the twin daggers, they were Skyforge Steel, I placed them in my belt and picked up the short sword, it had some kind of ancient Nordic runes on it but I didn't question them. "Really Thank you Aela… is there anything you need done?" "Well now that you mention it, do you think you could bring me back some hides? Any animal will do…" I nodded, giving the woman a smile before looking up at the moon.

"Do you have a place to sleep for the night?" She asked I shook my head "No, but I need to be heading out if I plan to make it to Bleak Falls Barrow, the Jarl's Court Wizard needs me to gather a Dragonstone from there…" She smiled and nodded "Make sure you pick up some health potions before you go… and good luck Rose." "Thank you, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting the Dragonstone was very difficult, I had managed to go into the Barrow, get attacked by Draugr and when I walked into the room that held the Dragonstone I had felt this drawing towards a wall of words that were in a language I could not read. When I managed to get close to them the room went dark and this one word started to glow, Fus. Unrelenting Force. Then a draugr burst from a coffin as I grabbed the Dragonstone, shouting the word Fus at me.

Now I was standing on top of a burning watchtower, barely able to hear Irileth over the crackling of the flames "Hold steady men!" I was about to do something insane. Waiting until the dragon that was attacking had swooped down low enough I ran off the watchtower and jumped on its back. I must have surprised it because the creature crashed to the ground. Stabbing my sword into the back of it's skull I panted, the beast went limp, dead.

Sliding off of the Dragon I looked upon it, the beast started glowing before wind rushed around me, my vision darkened before I was blinded by the white light. When I opened my eyes that I hadn't know I had shut, the dragon was only bones and I understood the word Fus.

When I had returned to Whiterun the word Dovahkiin and Dragonborn was passed between lips, all directed at me. I had heard what the Jarl had explained to me as the Monks from The Throat of The World calling for the Dovahkiin. He had explained to me that I was the Dovahkiin and that I needed to go to them at once. Then I found out I was Thane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello my Thane I am Lydia…" "Hello Lydia, please just call me Rose…" She smiled and gave me a nod, letting me sit down at the table before serving me a hot bowl of soup. "Thank you Lydia… I can't believe what happened in the past few days…" "Would you like to tell me about it?" I nodded and did just that before thanking her for the meal "You're welcome, and Rose?" I peaked down the stairs "I think this is something you have to adjust to in time, don't pressure yourself to figure this out all at once…" I smiled "Thank you Lydia, Sweet Dreams…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was helping a raving lunatic, okay not lunatic but he was slightly crazed. Cicero was his name, and he had a broken wagon wheel. "Sir, just help Cicero, I mean do you really want him sitting out at the edge of your property for who knows how long?" He sighed and gave in "Fine, just tell Cicero that I'll be down soon to fix his wheel."

I smiled, going down the small hill to the Jester who was whispering something to either himself or the coffin. "Cicero he said he'd be right down…" "Oh! Thank you, Thank you Cicero is forever in your debt Miss… Miss" "Rose, my name is Rose…" "Miss Rose! Here's the coin Cicero has promised you!" "You don't need to give me that, really!" I tried to hand it back to him but he crossed his arms and shook his head "No! You keep it, you have helped Cicero and his Mother and we want to repay you!"

I sighed, for a fool this man was stubborn, placing the bag in my pack I nodded "Thank you, now how about you and I sit down and eat some lunch?" Cicero's stomach chose the moment to growl and I giggled, placing a blanket down on the grass near the wagon I pulled out a wrapped box of Sweet rolls, dividing them up between us. We ate in silence, both enjoying the company as the Farmer fixed the wheel and left.

I cleaned up and brought a few carrots to the horse "Such calm and lovely creatures…" I mumbled, resting my head against the horses while Cicero hooked the wagon to it. "Yes horses are amazing creatures, so fast and beautiful! Heheh!" I giggled, Cicero's laughter was infectious. "Well Mother and I must be on our way, may I ask where you are heading?" "To Dawnstar, I heard there's an alchemist that can help me with potions there…" "Cicero was just there! To bad Cicero can't bring you there you are such lovely company…" "It's okay; it was nice to meet you Cicero and safe travels to you and your mother…" He waved and I watched him depart before heading in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I was in Windhelm, after hearing a rumor about a boy here trying to contact the Black Hand I wanted to investigate, something the Queen of Debauchery was doing quite a bit of lately. The first thing I saw when I got into the gate was a pair of male Nords harassing a Dunmer woman.

"Excuse me, why don't you leave her alone…" "Oh like a little elf like you could stop us, maybe we'll go into you and your friend's home in the middle of the night and get rid of you two little Thalmor spies…" I crossed my arms, placing a smirk on my lips I said "One, she's not a Thalmor spy, two; I killed Ten Thalmor trying to bring in a group of four Stormcloak soldiers and freed them… and three I'm not a elf…" "Then what are you" I back up a few steps, pulling the woman with me I shouted "Fus!" Making the two Nords fall on their behinds "I'm the Dovahkiin" They scrambled away from us, begging for forgiveness and mercy; I chuckled and turned to the woman. "Hello my names Rose… and I believe that you are not a Thalmor spy." She grinned softly at me and nodded "I am not… and thank you, how about a meal and a warm bed, for my thanks of course…" I shook her hand and nodded, heading with her to her home.

Sneaking out in the middle of the night was easy; I went to the boy's house, only to find the door locked. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking I picked the lock, thanking my Father for being who he was. I snuck in, not expecting to find that the rumors were true "Hello?" The boy jumped, getting up shakily to his feet and bounding over to me. "It worked! I knew you'd come, I knew it! I did the Black Sacrament over and over and you showed up!" I blinked at the boy who just smiled up at me "I need you to kill Grelod the Kind, she… she needs to die. Please…" I nodded, this woman had hurt him.

After leaving Aventus with a meal I headed to Riften.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently I was sitting on a low bearing stone wall surrounding the market place, wiping the hag's blood from my knife. "From the look of you lass I'd say you haven't worked a day in your life…" "Not before coming to Skyrim, I'm Rose by the way…" I grabbed the coin purse as the man began pulling it off of my side "Quick, say would you like to help me with something… My name's Brynjolf by the way" "Sure… I don't have anything better to do…"

I helped Brynjolf and walked out of the fray, going over to a bench to wait for him to finish. "Good work lass, I'm surprised that went well with what's been going on around here…" "What's been going on?" He told me about the Guild and what he could, telling me to meet him in The Ragged Flagon if I was more interested in it.

Right now I had to return to Aventus and tell him the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, you mean Grelod's dead?" I nodded, patting the boys head comfortingly before being enveloped in a hug "Oh thank you, here, this isn't much but it's all I have…" He handed me a fancy platter kneeling down in front of him I gave it back "You keep it; you can buy yourself something with the coin…" He shook his head "No, I don't need it anymore… please take it…" I sighed and nodded, stuffing the platter in my bag before straightening "When I grow up I'm going to be an assassin just like you and help all the children that need it!" I gave him a soft smile, asking him "You're going to go back to the Orphanage right?" "Yeah, in a little while… I'm just gonna wait for them to clean up the mess…" I nodded, exiting the boy's house with a sigh.

"Well Father, I corrupted one good mind so far…" Rubbing my neck I headed to the Market to pick up some new armor. "What to choose…" I poked at the different armors that the man had set on the counter, looking over them for any flaws. Since I had gone on a few side quests I managed to stock up on some coin, having at least a few thousand right now. "Hmm…" "I'll let you look them over and try them on, call to me when you're done." I nodded, thanking the man as I brought them to the spare room, slipping out of my nearly destroyed leathers I tried on the hide armor, liking the way the hide boots felt on my feet; before trying on the fur set, I decided on the fur set with sleeves and greaves and a pair of hide boots.

"Sir, I want these… can you fit them for me?" "Sure, I'll have em ready for you by tomorrow." "Thank you, in the mean time I'd like to purchase a cloak, it feels like it's getting colder lately…" "Aye, it has… here" He handed me the black cloak that I picked out "All together that'll be 529 coins" I glanced around the room before picking up a pair of gloves "and these, sorry need to be prepared…" He smiled and nodded "529 coins" "What about the gloves?" "On the house…" I grinned "Thank you."

Handing him the coins I put the gloves and cloak on and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss, this came for you." I turned to the courier, tilting my head slightly as he handed me a folded piece of paper, moving my fur skirt to the side I handed the man a coin "Who gave this to you?" "A creepy fellow, he was dressed all in black…" I nodded and unfolded the paper,

We Know.

I paled the symbol of the Black Hand above the words, "are you alright Ma'am?" I nodded, shoving the paper into my pocket and waking away, heading into Candlehearth Hall and ordering a drink.

Rubbing my scalp as I ran my fingers through my hair I thought 'What have I done?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ngh, where am I?" "Good you're awake…" I snapped my head up; sitting on a shelf in a relaxed manner was a woman, dressed in all black. "Who are you?" "It doesn't matter, what matters right now is that boy…" I crossed my arms wearily "What about him?" "He was doing the Black Sacrament, trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood, you took the contract from us and now you need to pay…" I remained silent for a moment "You are at the advantage here, go on…" She nodded, twirling a small blade around on the wood below her.

"I have a little test for you…" I nodded mentally preparing myself for what it was. "Over there we have three people, and one of them has a contract out for them, can you figure out who it is and kill them?" I sighed "I will try, but I need a blade…" She tossed me the knife; I realized that it was one of mine from Aela.

I headed over to the trio of hood covered, talking to each of them one at a time, deciding to slit the woman and the Khajiit's throat. "Ah the Khajiit and the mother, why did you chose them?" "They had the most expectant stories, plus I wanted to feel the others reactions when they found out that they might be surviving…" I smiled "Though I know the Black hand well enough to know that they wouldn't allow the killing of an innocent, bad reputation and all…" I turned to the last man, who was crying through the execution hood "And he wouldn't be getting out of here anyways…" I threw my dagger, lodging it into the man's skull, red bleeding through the black hood as he fell to the ground.

"Hmm… very good. My name is Astrid and I was wondering if you would like to join the Dark Brotherhood" I nodded and she told me about the Black door and the passphrase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was actually going to go through with this, standing at the Sanctuary's Door I sighed, "What is the Music of life?" "Silence, My brother…" "Welcome Home…" The door opened, reminding me of what it was like back home in Oblivion my door to my room was similar. I walked in heading into an office like room I saw Astrid standing in the door way leading down farther to the cave. "I was wondering when you'd show up, your armor's on the table, go meet the rest of your family." I bowed my head "Thank you Astrid…" I grabbed the armor and stripped down, placing it on my body. It fit perfectly and I liked it.

When I descended I heard the group laughing about some contract a young girl had done, upon closer inspection I noticed that she was not a girl, she was definitely a vampire. I shrugged and waited for them to finish, introducing myself to them all one at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella and I were sitting on a bed talking, it had been two weeks since I had arrived and she was telling me about the Night Mother. "So the Keeper and the Night Mother are coming here?" She nodded "Yes they will be here any day now" I smiled, giving my friend a hand to get up we headed down to the dinner table, where Nazir and Veezara were arguing "If you don't move then I'm going to be serving lizard for dinner…" Nazir threatened the Argonian, I got in between them "Boys please, I'll make you BOTH into dragon food if you don't move, it's our turn to cook, so go…" The two pouted and left the kitchen, making Gabriella laugh.

"Hey they don't argue with a woman with a temper as fierce as a Dremora!" I snickered, if only they knew.

When we finished dinner I did my daily "Fus! Get your asses in here or you don't eat" dinner bell, which was something I literally said as the dinner bell. We ate the venison that Arbnjorn and I had spent all of yesterday getting, potatoes, carrots and clams, courtesy of Veezara since he was the only one that could breathe under water.

It was a good meal and a good sign of things to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? After I did the Grelod part it was all new ideas so, ya know, what do you want for 2 AM? Anyways gonna work on this for a while, and since I forgot it up there,

I do not own Skyrim nor do I profit from this story, I only own Rose and any random idiots I come up with for randomness. :I Okies, rate and review, five reviews for a new chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I have a bone to pick with Mike, not the user that said my story was good but the one who was being "Diplomatic" well you weren't and I've noticed that if you don't have an actual account you don't really matter when you flame… so Mike you don't matter… you went and questioned me, made me feel like shit, but no more… I can write a story the way I feel to and you cannot stop me. Also… FUCK OFF! Flames are not welcome and no matter what you think you were being a jerk, this is Skyrim the fucking main character is a Dovahkiin with a dragon's soul! If I want to add being a Daedra to the mix then I fucking can, if you agree post it in your review anyone else that is reading this, and if you thought my story was so bad then why did you bother reading it? Hmm? Explain that jerk. I can have errors and I think that your lives a error, so sit on it and rotate.

For those of you who are kind and said you liked the story thank you, for those of you who don't, fucktard Mike, then do as directed above, Sit on it and Rotate… I had 99 views… so what, 99 people thought it sucked? Why did they read it? Hmm? Think about that. -_-

For the good people that are kind, like pyroinfurno and mikewaverunner13, thank you for reading~! :3

Skyrim is Bethesda's BITCHES… I do not own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With out realizing it I had managed to walk into the main room and fall asleep on the ground, Veezara waking me up when he finished meditating. "Rose, get up The Night Mother and her Keeper are here." "Hmmn… grn fine…" I sat up, running a hand through my hair as I looked around, a few yards away sat the whole group and the two new arrivals, A large box and "Cicero?!" I jumped up, sprinting over to the Jester to give him a squeeze. I must have interrupted something; Cicero giggled and hugged me back twirling once then set me on the floor. "Rose, get away from that maniac…" Arbnjorn said I snapped my head over to him and gave him a death glare, hissing out "Quiet!" Astrid backed me up, telling him to calm down and to listen to her.

I must have zoned out because I felt someone elbow me in the side, it was Gabriella "Hmm?" she cupped her hand to my ear and whispered "Rose, you're holding Cicero's hand…" I felt my face heat up and looked over, she was right, we were holding hands… I feel weird…

As Arbnjorn and Cicero spoke to each other in a threatening tone I felt Cicero's grip tighten slightly before letting go all together. Astrid broke up their fight, making Cicero tense all the more, he didn't like her. I sighed and gave a loud yawn "Well I'd like to stay and chat but if I don't go to sleep I think I'm going to fall down…" I walked a few steps and then fell "Alright I think I'm gonna go to bed here… if anyone wants to argue with me then they can go defecate themselves…" "I'll get the pillow and blankets" Veezara said, walking off into the other room only to come back with the bedroll and sleeping supplies, they were always prepared for this situation considering the fact that I tended to do things until I passed out.

Cicero watched while I was picked up and placed in the roll, nearly falling right asleep. "Night Cicero…" I mumbled and then blacked out.

I must have slept all day because I awoke to something delicious being put near my face. "Is that stew?" I mumbled into my pillow "Yes Hehe!" I sat up and yawned, stretching slightly as I looked at Cicero "Mmh, for me?" He nodded and handed the bowl to me, a spoon sticking out of the delicious food. "Thank you how's the Night Mother?" "She's where she should be, in her room…" He sung, sitting on the cold stone beside me. "Good, it's nice to see you again I really was curious… but they say curiosity killed the cat…" "But vengeance brought it back!" I snickered "Exactly!" Cicero and I went quiet as I ate my stew, setting the bowl beside me.

"So why does Rose sleep out here?" "I forget to sleep often enough; I'm not really used to needing that much sleep you know… Since I came here I've been too active and I tend to pass out, out here once and a while, I get annoyed when someone tries to move me… dreams and all that get ruined when I wake up… well unless I'm woken up by food…"

I patted my belly and sighed "Cicero will you keep a secret?" He nodded, giving me a large grin "Pinky promise?" He shook his head excitedly and held out his pinky. I shook it and leaned in close "Now this is between you, me and the Night Mother…" I looked around suspiciously and nodded "I'm not human, or Mer for that matter…" He looked confused "What does Rose mean?" "I know I shouldn't be telling a complete stranger this… but I know where you live soooooo…." Cicero snickered before going quiet "I'm Daedra…" He gave me a look of disbelief and I sighed, running my hand through my hair I pointed to the ring that sat on my thumb.

"See this?" He nodded, placing his hands on his knee's "If I take this off it reveals my true identity, I'm Sanguine's Rose, his daughter. Queen of Debauchery. You know…" He blinked "Huh?" I groaned and tugged at the ring, wiggling it back and forth in a random series before pulling it off, I think Cicero understood now.

CICERO'S POV

Rose wasn't lying, she has horns, beautiful black horns that seemed to make her hair darken, her nails were longer, into a claw type form and I could clearly see that her eye teeth were as sharp as a vampire's. "Well I'm sort of a Daedra, my mother was a Breton, one hundred and ninety-nine years ago she was killed, she was my fathers champion, the fighters guild and the Mages guild leader, she used to have this man follow her around after she became the Champion in this fighting thing at Tamerial, he was a Bosmer with blond hair she wrote that he was her 'Adoring Fan' in her journal…" She seemed to be looking everywhere but me, though it was a good thing because I thought I was going to be sick, I Cicero Verus killed her Mother 199 years ago after the Oblivion Crisis, I could almost feel the hate coming from the Night Mother.

"If I met her killer I think I would understand… I mean she had done a little too much in the Imperial City… I just wish I could have met her…" 'You look just like her Rose, the only difference is your Daedric roots…' and for once the Jester was quiet within me. She placed her ring back on her thumb and smiled "Well I've bored you with my tale, I'll see you later…" She stood up, grabbing a bag from the side of the cave and walked up the stairs, leaving to who knows where, and I didn't want her to go.

I went to my room, sitting at the table that Astrid was so KIND to provide and opened my journal, beginning writing on the next page.

_I found Rose again, the one who helped me get the wagon wheel fixed, today I found out more about her, she's not just a kind stranger that helped me fix the wheel. No she's Sanguine's Rose, the Rose of Debauchery and she's the daughter of a woman I killed 199 years ago, After the Oblivion Crisis, what's worse is that I think I have feelings for Rose… what to do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why did I not realize that Sam was my father? I am so stupid, well at least I have Kynval back at my side now… Rubbing the new tattoo on my hip I sighed "Is something bothering you Mistress?" "No Kynval… and stop calling me that we have known each other for 200 years, you can give it a rest." "Well then Rose… what's bothering you?" "It's the fact that I couldn't tell that Sam was my Father! Same drunk idiot but-" "Your not used to this world yet, once you lose a few hearts you understand it pretty well…" I snorted "Easy for you to say, you're not the Dovahkiin, if I get killed by a Dragon its do not go past go, do not collect 500 coin…" He looked at me strangely then sighed, pointing ahead of us to the bear that I was attempting to shoot. "Kill the creature and let's get on with your contract…"

I took aim and fired, hitting the bear between the eyes I let out a quiet "Yes" before noticing another bear bounding in our direction, hurrying to grab an arrow I fired and hit the beast in the chest, only for Kynval to jump out and slash the creature across the neck and kill it. "Thanks…" I snorted angrily as I stood up; heading over to the bear's one at a time and cutting out their claws, letting Kynval skin them.

When we were done Kynval pulled out a little gem, handing the black object to me. "Oh, thanks… right clothes…" I pressed the loose button on the side and felt my armor get stored in the gem while my Daedric armor was set on my body. I looked weird now, though I was happy that I had a mask covering my upper face. My weapons went into the crystal and my Daedric bow, arrows, daggers and sword replaced them.

This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So… what'd you think? NO flames please, I just got over being angry at Mike… Review for a cookie! An virtual cookie! :D


	3. IMPORTANT READ ASAP!

Listen, Anon, just because I deleted the reviews doesn't mean you can bully me, BTW I'm Sixteen not thirteen :P As a writer I have the free will to delete any comments that I wish, if someone does not like my story then by all means stop reading it, I'm not forcing you. Free Country. I don't say that my story is good, I delete rude reviews because well, if you had read those reviews you would have seen why, quite simply they were flames. I'm here to stay and I will leave your comment up. But don't go saying that I'm making anyone angry, you shouldn't be looking at other people's reviews you should be looking at the intro and reading the first paragraph, Don't judge a book by it's cover, Friend, as I do not judge you...

Love, Gothalla123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To all my sweet readers, 3

I've had some tough time deciding on my next chapter, I have several idea's in my head where this can go but I'm a little stumped, if you want send me a message and give me some more ideas okay? :3 I haven't played Skyrim in a while so once I get back into it I should have a chapter up within a week or two~!

BTW I love you allllllll~!

*Squeeze's You to near death*

Love, Gothalla123

*BroFist*


End file.
